saiunkokumonogatarifandomcom-20200214-history
Kou Shuurei
Kou Shuurei (紅 秀麗 Kō Shūrei) was the daughter of Kou Shouka and Shi Ryuuki's Consort. Appearance Shuurei is a young woman with walnut-brown eyes and long black hair which she inherited from her mother Shoukun, whom Shuurei is said to have a strong resemblance to. She usually fixes her hair into two loops on the back on her head using a pink piece of cloth. She also sports two ponytails made by doubling up her hair and tying it in place by using a length of red string. As a noble of the Crimson Clan, she is most usually dressed in a red hanfu with a yellow sash tied around her waist. Personality & Characteristics An optimistic and idealistic young woman, Shuurei dreams of becoming a government official so she can help change the country of Saiunkoku into a better place for all. Shuurei is the daughter of the Red Immortal. Not only that, her father Kou Shouka is the legendary assassin the Black Wolf. Although, Shuurei herself isnt aware of her parents's true identities. It is mentioned by few immortals that Shuurei was never meant to be born, since a child from an immortal and a human is suupposed to be impossible. Yet she was born miraculously. But since the Red Immortal was using the body of a Hiyou clan's daughter as her vessel at the time of Shuurei's birth, she was born with a body which was incompatible with the environment outside the Hiyou domain. That resulted in her being born as a sickly child with a frail lifespan. The Red Immortal was well aware of this fact. That is why, when Shuurei was about to die as a child she left her human vessel and sealed herself in her daughter's body to increase her lifespan. Although, when Shuurei will die, her body will be automatically be taken over by her mother because of this. It is later mentioned by Ruka that it was Shuurei's unavoidable fate to madden men. Plot Despite the high social status of her clan, Shuurei grew up in relatively impoverished circumstances. Her father's job brought little income, and most of his personal wealth was given to the needy during the devastating fight for the imperial succession eight years ago. Because women are not permitted to take the imperial examinations, she teaches young children in hopes they can achieve her dream of changing the country. When Grand Official Sho offers 500 gold pieces as a reward for becoming an imperial concubine for six months, Shuurei accepts, hoping to encourage the immature young emperor to take more responsibility. Shuurei's earnest behaviour and desire to help her country successfully incites the emperor, Shi Ryuuki to become a respectable ruler. During this time, the Emperor of Saiunkoku fell deeply in love with her, but is constantly rejected. In episode 19, Ryuuki confesses that he loves her and won't take anyone other than her as his wife, thus kissing her on the lips. So that Shuurei will be able to fulfill her dream, Ryuuki opens admission for women to take imperial examinations to become officials. She becomes the first woman in the history of Saiunkoku to take the Imperial Exams and passes with the third highest score, allowing her to obtain the title of "Tanka". In the Light Novels, it is revealed that Shuurei is the vessel of the Kou (Crimson) Immortal, in other words, her late mother. If the Immortal being were to awaken, Shuurei would "die" as her personality would be taken over by that of the Kou Immortal. In the epilogue of the series, in the 18th novel, Shuurei will eventually marry Ryuuki. The next year it reads that she will die in childbirth; she was only 30 years old. However, because her life was very short, she became one of the most famed women during Ryuuki's reign for her accomplishments. Skills & Talents Domestic Chores Without domestic servants, Shuurei became adept at household chores such as needlework, cooking and cleaning traits unusual in a lady of her theoretical rank. Work She has also held a number of jobs to earn money, such as working as a professional erhu player, an accountant at Kochou's brothel in the Red Light District, and a teacher at the local temple. Erhu She is known as a talented erhu player which was taught to her by her mother. Shin Suou even comments that he knows she is gifted even to his untrained ears. Relationships Shi Ryuuki & Shi Seiran Despite her reluctance to allow room for any romantic feelings, she attracts the affection of both Ryuuki and his brother Seien (known as Seiran).This is clearly demostrated by the fluster and jealousy that is aroused when Shuurei is approached by any man at all. Ryuuki is shown to be rather awkward and obvious but well meaning towards Shuurei, while Seiran is the protector who watches from the shadows or from around corners, secretly worrying for Shuurei's safety. Shuurei is shown in the epilogue of the last light novel with Ryuuki. It is revealed that she finally agreed to marry him. Shuurei also has a daughter, but later on dies during childbirth. Ran Ryuuren The eccentric Ran Ryuuren became fond of her and has dubbed her his soul friend #1. He sends her a wedding proposal and comforts her after the death of Sa Sakujun. Ki Kouki Her superior Ki Kouki, who is quite an austere person who is sometimes called ogre-like himself began to develop a soft side for her as time passed. Shin Suou Shin Suou, at first, didn't care about her and only proposed to her because his father asks him to but when he gets to know her (and after following her around against his will), he realises that he can't leave her alone. He has vowed to show her that the world isn't the great place she believes it is and neither are the people. In the latter parts of the novel, he demonstrates deep loyalty towards her and even though he says that he could never marry someone like her, he has promised to stand by her during her time as an official. Joukan All of all the supernumery officers developed deep loyalty for her as they began to support the current king who they didn't care about for her sake. Gallery consort shuurei.jpg|Shuurei as an Imperial Consort Kouyuu and shuurei at court.png|Shuurei and Kouyuu at court elegant shuurei.jpg|Shuurei as the governor of Sa Province Shuurei as jyusan.png|Shuurei impersonating Ran Jyuusan Shuurei and seiga.png|Shuurei and Riku Seiga Jyusan and shuurei.png|Shuurei and Jyuusan Chibi-Shuurei.jpg|Chibi Shuurei with a steamed bun Trivia *As a descendant of the direct line, she has the title ''-hime'', which means 'princess' or 'lady'. References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Kou Clan Members Category:Imperial Court Officials